You say goodbye? Well I say 'Hello'
by QuinnAndHerSkanks
Summary: Set after "Goodbye.". Rated M for future chapters.


Quinn Fabray finally let her eyes drop away from the train that had become a blurry dot in the distance. The hand that had been previously waving, flopped down to her side, and her gaze found the lanky lump on the floor. Finn was knelt on the concrete, eyes shut and hands gripping tight on his suit trousers. The rest of the glee club began to dumbly move towards him, unsure of what to say or do. They were so desperate to give the broken boy comfort, but what could they do to help? His fiancé was on her way to stardom, and he was stuck in Lima. The uncomfortable silence seemed to choke them all, leaving no words. She bit her lip, and pulled in a large breath. Shakily, Quinn took some steps towards the boy, but found herself being stopped by Puck. He shook his head softly and she just looked down. She stepped back and fell into Puck's side, and he placed a soft kiss against her golden hair. After a few more minutes, Finn finally stood, dusting off his knees before turning around to face his friends.

"Why didn't you go with her?" Santana mumbled, eyes squinted in slight confusion.

"Because I'm not her boyfriend anymore." He snapped back sharply in return, before huffing, and brushing past the group. Heads bowed at this notion, but Quinn couldn't help as a smile found her lips. She bit down harder on her bottom lip, not allowing herself to think anymore about the happiness that was now welling inside her. She turned her head and watched Finn make his way back to the car. The blond turned her head again to face the train track.

"Could he be even more of a jerk?" Quinn said, a little louder than intended, eyes immediately gluing to her. Puck raised an eyebrow in confusion and mumbled, "He just lost his girl, babe." He said, kissing her again. This time, she wiggled away from it.

"No, Puck, he let her go. There's a difference. He didn't even try to make it work. If I had someone like Rachel Berry, someone with so much talent bursting fro-"She paused, realized what she was saying, and looked down, shaking her head at her stupidity. Tears seemed to find her eyes once more and she gulped. "All I mean is, he knew this would happen. He knew that she'd have to leave this stupid state. We all did. Rachel's special, and belongs in a place where everyone can see it. Finn should have supported her. Long distance or short. Even if he couldn't see her e-everyday. He could Skype, call her and write letters visit on weekends. God, he's an asshole! He didn't even go up to NYC to help her sort out her dorm."

"Calm it, Fabray." Santana said, walking towards her. Her hand reached out and rubbed the girl's arm. "You just miss your friend. Don't take it out on him." Her friend's tone was soft. Gentle to hear. It was almost hypnotic.

"Sorry." Quinn grumbled. Her eyes met the floor. "I just can't believe she's gone. I-... I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Get a room." Santana teased, bowing her head a little to try and see Quinn's fiery eyes, which soon shot up. When Quinn looked at her friend, she could see she wasn't being bitter. More playful than anything really. It was a new bond that they'd found. Brittany stepped forward and slipped her hand into Santana's, letting her thumb rub over her skin softly, causing the ex-Cheerio's eyes to flutter shut and a smile to form on her lips.

"Pool party at my house!" Brittany called to the glee club, which let out happy cheers. "But I don't mean the one with the balls. Santana doesn't like them. But she does like to see me wet." The bubbly blond chuckled, knowing the cheekiness of what she'd said.

"Britt..!" She whined, opening her eyes and swatting her girlfriend with a small giggle. Quinn watched the scene with sadness. A stab of pain hit her chest and she gulped. How was it that her best friends made her realize how alone she really was?

"And I think..." Brittany said, voice low, turning her attention back to Quinn. "Us three need to talk." She said. Her voice nearly a whisper.

"Yeah." Quinn said, her voice cracking slightly. "Me too."


End file.
